


He don't like no spotlight

by mortensend



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship/Love, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortensend/pseuds/mortensend
Summary: It's the new beginning of the semester and emma is ready for another year at uni with all of her friends however she is not ready for the way Enjolras is treating her after spending the night with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One again a story i wrote about 3 years ago. I don't know what a comma is and how to proofread so i'm really sorry for all the mistakes. i just wanted to post these somewhere online so someone might read these and go 'noice'. also aaron tveit as enjolras, george blagden as Grantaire and Eddie redmayne as Marius are the whole reason why i fell in love with les mis. all these stories are inspired by lana del rey songs and they all have a lyric at the 'beginning' of a 'chapter'.

He don’t like no spotlight ,Stands real quiet in the moonlight.  
22 september – Le café Musain – Start of the new college year  
Trying to tell me to wait ,But I can't wait to see you, So I run, like I'm mad

The sun was reflecting on the windows of the old café. A blonde boy with wavy hair and a red plaited shirt was sitting in the corner of the café. His table was shoved against 2 other tables despite being the only one there. His eyes raced over the page of a very thick and old book. The cover read the words citizens. His glasses stood on the tip of his nose, getting pushed back by a long, slender finger. There were 3 more books on the table and a mug with a brown substance floating in it. It took him a few moments before he realised that someone had joined him at his table. Right next to him was a beautiful young girl with long black hair that reached the beginning of her bum. On her nose was the same kind of glasses like he had. She wore a red laced summer dress and held a few books in her hand. Her brown cognac bag was placed on the table in front of him. Placing her books right next to his she sat only a few inches away from him. Finally he looked up from his book showing the girl a soft smile. ‘Hello Enjolras.’ Her voice wasn’t loud but he could hear her. Enjolras could feel the heat radiating from the girl’s body. 

She put her cup of tea on the table before kissing his check as a polite form of saying hello. Her lips just lingering a bit too long. It had been exactly 63 days since he had seen the girl. ‘ Hello Emma.’ He shot her a smile in answer for her kiss. The thick book was placed on the 3 others. His eyes read the cover of her book. The interpretation of dreams. Sigmund freud. Her hand carefully stroke her hair back behind her ear. Underneath the table surface their knees gently knocked. She was just about to ask him something about his vacation when a new figure walked into the café. He too was wearing thick black glasses. His blue shirt was tucked in his jeans but he forgot to button the last button. He ordered something at the bar and positioned his messy brown curls while waiting. He took his drink from the waitress and walked over to Emma and Enjolras. A flash of sunlight that came through the dirty window highlighted his unshaven chin. He sat on the chair across of Emma, whom had just placed her bag next to her. ‘Grantaire.’ The smile on the girls face grew wider. ‘How great to see you sober.’ The boy –Grantaire- laughed .’You know me, Emma.’ ‘Unfortunately we do.’ The blonde answered his statement. ‘ Hello to you too, Enjolras.’ He smiled and drank from his mug. ‘ So how was your vacation, enjy.’ ‘Let me guess, reading , more reading and hmm… , more reading ?’ Enjolras looked insulted but he could quickly hide it by smiling and grabbing the boys hand. ‘Great to see you, mon copin.’ The boys shook each other’s hand. ‘ And you Emma, what did you do this vacation ?’ Enjolras hadn’t seen Emma in quite a while but she still looked as stunning as ever. Her face was glowing and Enjolras knew that she was like this because she was back on campus. Underneath the table Emma’s pink finger intertwined with his. ‘ I went to Cannes with my parents. It wasn’t that interesting.’ ‘You should tell me about yours.’ Enjolras had unlocked his finger from Emma’s and placed his hands on the table. Grantaire immediately knew that there was something wrong with Emma because she was avoiding his question. And his eyes. ‘ I studied this vacation and partied a lot. Made some new friends and some enemies but nothing really serious.’ Enjolras was about to make a poisonous comment on Grantaire’s description of his vacation when 2 more people walked in the café. 

Marius and Cosette. The two love birds. Right behind them were Courfeyrac and éponine. They all ordered their drink and sat around the tables. ’22 september, the lessons haven’t begun and yet the two of you have already brought half of your study books. ‘ Courfeyrac joked. Emma opened her mouth the give him a comeback but Enjolras cut her off and said : ‘Better start too soon then end up like that poor boy Montparnasse.’ The group now with seven laughed. ‘Who are we waiting for?’ the brown haired girl with tanned skin asked Enjolras. ‘Feuilly, combeferre and joly.’ ‘ and what about Jean, Bossuet and bahonel? Won’t they be coming.’ The boy with freckles and green blazing eyes asked. ‘ No they’re not coming. They had to attend something else.’ The blonde girl right next to Marius responded. Marius locked eyes with her, nodded his head and gave the girl a small peck. Emma was the only one that saw the jealousy in Eponine’s eyes. ‘ So why did you gather us here, enjy?’ marius who sat next to grantaire asked. ‘Don’t we have to wait for the 3 boys?’ ‘No, they’ll catch up.’ The group silenced themselves when Enjolras coughed. Underneath the surface Enjolrases hand searched for hers. He softly pinched in it before starting his speech. ‘ I’m very glad to know that we’ll spend another year together. I hope that we put our studies as top priority.’ Grantaire rolled with his eyes. ‘ And to celebrate the start of the new year me and Grantaire will have a little dorm warming. Friends only.’ Grantaire lifted his mug. ‘Best idea that ever came out of your mouth, when does the party start ?’ marius interrupted him. ‘it’s not a party gran, It’s a dorm warming, a little wine a bit of music. No hot girls and dirty grind music.’ Grantaire sighed while Enjolras thanked Marius. ‘ We’ll leave when Feuilly and the rest arrive.’ The group drank the rest of their drinks in silence when the late boys arrived. Marius, courfeyrac and Grantaire welcomed them enthusiastically. 

The boys shook everyone’s hand and followed Enjolrases lead to his dorm. Emma was the last one to leave the café. Her books in her hand and her bag leaning on her right shoulder. Grantaire waited for her outside this was the perfect time to as her what was wrong. His hands were shoved in his jeans pockets when he asked if he could carry her books. She shook her head. She had been very quiet tonight but only now you could see the sadness in her eyes. Grantaire slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in a sideway hug. ‘Is there anything you need to tell me? You’ve been avoiding my questions and don’t tell me that there is nothing wrong, I can see it in your eyes.’ Emma sighed while they followed the other students to the dorm. ‘ I haven’t seen any of you the last 63 days. I missed you more than words can say and Enjolras is practically ignoring me.’ ‘ I missed you too em ! what happened between you and Enjolras that he’s ignoring you. He’s not really ignoring you though. He’s been staring at you ever since I walked into the café.’ ‘you’re just lying to make me feel better.’ ‘I swear to the French revolution that I’m not. His eyes were filled with a raging fire when you smiled as Jean would say.’ Emma smiled, Grantaire was always the person that put a smile on her face even when he was drunk. ‘Last day on campus when we had the party in marius’s house, me and Enjolras disappeared for a while.’ Grantaire’s eyes turned big. ‘you did not, … no wait I want to hear you say it.’ She gulped. ‘We had sex.’ Grantaire started laughing. ‘In Joly’s bed.’ Grantaire had to stop walking because he couldn’t stop laughing. ‘ Gran please don’t laught. It’s already bad.’ He whipped the tears from his eyes. ‘Okay, I’m sorry Emma but the thought of you and Enjolras in Joly’s bed is just.’ She kicked his shoulder. ‘ You got laid. Well not that it’s hard for you, you’re funny and smart and beautiful but Enjolras, I mean you could have had sex with me.’ He saw the look Emma gave him and apologised. ‘ Well what’s the problem ? Did he tell his friends, Was he bad, were you bad ?’ Emma shook her head again. ‘He had an STD, he made you pregnant.’ She shook her head again. ‘He didn’t leave you right after it, did he ?’ She said nothing. ‘That dick, He left you ? I can’t believe he did that !’ ‘Did he spoke to you about it ?’ ‘No we haven’t talked in 63 days.’ He slung his arm back around her shoulder and kissed her head. ‘I’m sorry, if I knew Enjy was such a dick, I would have told you.’ ‘ Don’t tell anyone, Gran. It’s already bad enough with him ignoring me.’ ‘I’m sure he’ll come over the bridge. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Just give him time.’ 

Grantaire opened the door to his dorm since they were a bit later then the rest of the group whom were already inside. Marius gave them a glass of wine and closed the door behind them. The dorm looked exactly like how they left it behind. A poster of the French revolution still hanging on the wall. A few empty bottles of tequila on the book holder and a stack of unfinished books on the table. ‘Yours ?’ Emma pointed to the empty bottles. Grantaire nodded giving her a half smile. Joly had put on one of his favourite records ‘La vie en rose’ performed by Edith Piaf. He could talk about how perfect it was for hours. Grantaire put his glass wine next to the empty bottles and pulled her towards him. They feet moved the rhythm of the record. Emma placed her head on Grantaire’s shoulder. Her eyes analysed the room. Cosette and Marius were in the corner sipping on their wine and giving eachother long lazy kisses. Eponine and Combeferre were talking but by the way their bodies were turned it was more flirting. Feuilly, Joly, courfeyrac and Enjolras were discussing on whether to not go to class tomorrow morning. Enjolras and feuilly were pro, Feuilly and courfeyrac were contra. Grantaire spun her 180° around so that she was now facing the wall. His hand were just a mere inches removed from her bum. ‘I swear, Emma. If you could only see the look in enjolras’s face.’ Emma smiled, Grantaire could feel it in his neck. ‘ Do I have to permission to move my hand lower?’ ‘ Permission granted.’ His hand moved just under her bum giving her a small pinch. She giggled. ‘ So how are you and Courfeyrac ?’ ‘Great, we’ve went on a holiday to waterloo, only because he insisted of course.’ Emma smiled. ‘I wish I did something like that this summer. Instead I went to Cannes with my parents which means no museums just sunbathing in our vacation villa.’ ‘You’re going to make me jealous with this exiting story.’ Emma smiled taking her head from his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. ‘So have you told your parents about cour ?’ ‘ no, you’re the only one who knows and Enjolras of course but only because he is my roommate.’ ‘I’ll keep it a secret as long as you want to.’ Grantaire smiled. ‘ And I won’t tell anyone about the fact that you had sex with Enjolras.’ ‘Whom, now that we’re speaking of him, has been staring at us for a while now.’ They turned back a 180° . 

Emma locked eyes with Enjolras before putting her head back on grantaire’s shoulder. When the song ended he removed her hands from her bum and grabbed his glass of wine. Swallowing it in one gulp. Emma sat in the couch next to feuilly. Grantaire grabbed a bottle of wine and poured himself a new glass. Joly turned on one of his other records. Si tu vois ma mere. One of emma’s favourite songs. She sipped on her glass of wine, laughing at one of courfeyrac’s jokes. Grantaire who was already a bit tipsy sat in the sofa next to Enjolras. ‘Has your mother never taught you it’s impolite to stare?’ Enjolras tore his gaze from emma and looked at his friend. ‘ I don’t know what you’re implying Grantaire but I wasn’t staring. ‘You were, Not that I mind. I get it. I really do. I can’t keep my eyes off of courfeyrac either but she doesn’t deserve this enjy.’ Enjolras loosened a bit up. He didn’t like were this one man conversation was going but by tensing up he would lure Grantaire out of his cave.


End file.
